Una tarde de lluvia
by Le Maitre Nuit
Summary: Cuando a veces un pequeño aguacero puede ocasionar algo inesperado en el corazón de dos jóvenes.


**Una tarde de lluvia**

Una de las cosas más extrañas que se puede preguntar la mente humana es _"¿Qué es la lluvia?" _o_ "¿Con qué propósito llueve?". _Científicos afirman que la lluvia es producto de la condensación del agua producida en las nubes. Los más ancianos indican que esto pasa cuando los ángeles lloran por un alma y los más pequeños dicen que es cuando los querubines se ponen a limpiar el cielo. Para algunos es simplemente agua que cae de arriba.

Lluvia: un infierno para los automovilistas y el cabello de las mujeres y un alivio para aquellos que disfrutan despejar su mente con un aguacero.

Normalmente no suelen suceder cosas interesantes cuando llueve; aunque esto será una excepción para dos personas que llevaron toda su vida juntos, pero por cosas del destino sus almas debieron mantenerse separadas por toda una eternidad.

Era enero de 2007 y un muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba sentado solo en medio de un estadio inmenso. Ya eran las 16:00 Hs. y el joven llevaba casi 2 horas inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Ni siquiera los de limpieza se atrevían a decirle una palabra. Era solo él y el silencio. Pudo haberse quedado todo el día así si no fuera porque una chica de cabello rojizo fue a hablarle.

_- Punk, ¿estás bien?_

_- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_- Porque te veo ahí solo; callado. Tú nunca sueles estar así._

_- Te digo que no me pasa nada, María._

Phillip J. Brooks, más conocido como CM Punk y María Kanellis eran dos conocidas superestrellas de la WWE. Ellos eran muy íntimos amigos, ya que vivieron su vida juntos desde su infancia en Chicago, Illinois. Si uno los viese sin conocerlos, pensarían que eran pareja, aunque ellos dos sabían que era solamente un juego tonto. Luego de mirar un largo rato la arena, la charla continuo:

_- Phil, yo te conozco y sé que te está pasando algo. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?_

_- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! Es que… Tenía ganas de mirar el recinto antes de que el show de la ECW comience._

_- ¿Seguro que es solamente eso?_

_- Ehm… Algo así. Oye, ¿te acuerdas la fiesta del domingo pasado?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡La pasamos genial después de todo!_

_- Ajam. ¿Y recuerdas que esa misma noche retaste a Jeff a un concurso de quien aguanta más bebiendo?_

_- Jejeje… Si. Tome 7 jarras de cerveza y gané n_n._

_- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó después?_

_- Ehm… Lo único que recuerdo es que fui contigo a bailar y nada más._

_- ¿Es en serio? ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?_

_- No. ¿Por qué?_

_- No, por nada. Oye, tengo que irme a prepararme para el show de esta noche. Después seguimos hablando, ¿ok?_

_- Si, como quieras, amor._

Era una lástima para Punk que Kanellis no recordara nada de lo que pasó esa noche. Esa velada que el _"Chicago Made"_ jamás olvidaría.

Hace una semana, CM Punk fue invitado a una fiesta. Él rápidamente declinó la invitación porque tenía la intuición de que en esa fiesta iba a ver alcohol. Pasaban los días y Phil seguía negándose a ir a tal inmenso festejo. Era viernes y cuando todo parecía que el muchacho Straight Edge se quedaría solo otro fin de semana más, algo ocurrió:

_- ¡Vamos Phil! ¡Será divertido!_

_- ¡Te dije mil veces que no, María! ¡No pienso ir a esa maldita fiesta!_

_- ¿Ni aunque te lo estuviera pidiendo la mujer más genial del mundo?_

_- Ni por toda la Pepsi del mundo._

_- ¡Por favor!_

_- No insistas._

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

(5 minutos después)

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a ir! ¡¿Estas contenta?!_

_- Sí, porque voy a ir acompañado del mejor hombre en el mundo n_n._

_- No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Kanellis._

Y así fue que con un solo berrinche, CM Punk accedió a ir a la fiesta. Allí se divirtieron en grande, hasta tal punto de hacer que el punketo baile 3 canciones. Luego de una hermosa velada, la cual terminó a las 12:00 Hs. todos estaban listos para irse, excepto Punk que debido al grado de alcohol de su compañera pelirroja, debió llevarla a cuestas en el autobús a su casa. Al bajarse de este, una lluvia torrencial empapó a los dos jóvenes. Ya en casa de Phil, este último le ofreció una toalla a su amiga. Para no parecer un pervertido, Punk le ofreció a María su habitación para secarse y cambiarse de ropa, pero esta se negó a entrar sola a la habitación y le rogó al pelinegro que la acompañe. Él abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Quién en su santo juicio vería desvestirse a una amiga? Cuando pudo reaccionar, Phil ya estaba adentro de su habitación y María ya estaba quitándose la ropa.

_- Ma... Ma… ¡María! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!_

_- Pues desvistiéndome. ¿Qué más crees que hago?_

_- Pe… Pero… ¿Al frente mío? ¡¿Estás loca?!_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste a una mujer desnuda?_

_- Francamente no pero..._

_- Vamos, déjame ayudarte._

Y de la nada María empezó a quitarle la ropa a Punk, dejándolo como vino al mundo. El joven de Chicago no sabía que decir. Había quedado enmudecido por tal acto. La pelirroja ni lenta ni perezosa se quitó sus prendas íntimas y quedó igual que su par masculino. Luego de esto, Kanellis empujó al morocho directo a la cama.

_- No, María. No creo que debamos hacer est… - Phil no pudo completar la frase ya que fue callado con un beso apasionado de su compañera._

_- Sabes, Punk. Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto: te amo. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más. No soporto verte con otras mujeres y me da rabia saber que no eres mío. Ahora que te tengo a mi merced, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte ir. Quiero que disfrutes este momento tanto como yo voy a disfrutar satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Solo déjate amar, Phil. Por favor, es lo único que te pido._

Y dicho y hecho, los dos se besaron con demasiada pasión. Los dos sabían que eran almas gemelas. Sus corazones palpitaban a gran velocidad. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos el contacto de uno sobre el otro. Por más que se separaran, más fuerte era la atracción que los volvía a juntar. Eran solo ellos dos; ellos y la lluvia que golpeaba el vidrio incansablemente. Pareciese como si el mundo se hubiera parado con tal de que ellos gocen la alegría de lo que es amar.

Luego de que sus cuerpos no dieran abasto para seguir con tal acto, los dos decidieron dormir un poco. El primero en despertar fue Punk, que se vistió y se dirigió directo a la ventana. La noche había caído y la ciudad parecía espectacular con sus luces brillantes. Phil se preguntó a sí mismo si lo que acababa de hacer era correcto. ¿Estaba bien aprovecharse de alguien que, quizás, no actuó por su propia cuenta? ¿O quizás todo lo que dijo María era verdad? ¿Realmente ella lo amaba?

El joven volvió a su habitación y contempló el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Parecía un pequeño ángel durmiendo. Punk no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro a la joven.

- "_Perdóname María, pero no creo poder amarte. Es decir, somos amigos. Tenemos un lazo sentimental que nos une desde hace mucho, y simplemente no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad. Yo quiero que seas feliz con alguien más. Que hagas con él lo que soñaste alguna vez hacer conmigo. Que te den todo el cariño que yo no puedo darte. Aunque me duela verte partir, se que habré hecho lo correcto cuando vea en tu cara una sonrisa."- le _dijo Punk en voz baja a la muchacha durmiente. Quizás ella jamás podría haberle escuchado en tal estado. – _"Descansa María, que mañana será un nuevo día…"_

Marzo de 2012. CM Punk se ha convertido en una gran superestrella a nivel mundial. Lleva consigo el WWE Championship en lo que en ese tiempo era el reinado más largo durante muchos años. Ahora Phil es un hombre maduro, inteligente y culto. Si tenía que decirle algo a alguien, no dudaba en hacerlo. Atrás quedó ese chico rebelde que no sabía que le predestinaba el futuro. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo; todo ha cambiado durante 4 años. Pero el autodenominado "Best in the world" jamás olvidará la gran oportunidad que el destino le dio y él, con tal de hacer feliz a una amiga, declinó por completo. Ahora una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Punk cada vez que las nubes se tornan grises y comienza ese largo, húmedo y curioso proceso que es la lluvia.


End file.
